Learning the Deadly Truth
by blackfire93
Summary: After two weeks of moping around Neverland by himself Peter Pan flies back to England to ask Wendy to come with him or to let him stay with her. However when he flies back he finds the windows barred and a deadly secret lurking in Wendy's past.
1. Chapter 1

**(Two weeks after Wendy and the boys come back from Never-land, Peter goes to see Wendy.)**

Peter smiled as he approached the familiar nursery window. Tinkerbell who was flying beside him rolled her eyes at his

obvious eagerness to see the Wendy creature again, but said nothing. Having come to grips with the fact that her Peter

would never like her the same way she liked him.

After they reached the window both of them were startled to see the window boarded up. Peter flew around the house

looking for a window that he could open but to his dismay all the windows were either boarded up or had bars on the

outside. "Tink I need you to fly down the chimney and get Wendy for me." Peter whispered to Tinkerbell who had been

sitting on his shoulder primping smugley. Tinkerbell gasped in fake horror but after seeing the real concern and worry on

his face she nodded and flew toward the chimney.

Tinkerbell huffed in annoyance at having to get all dirty just to get the Wendy creature for Peter but since Peter had

asked her, well more like told her to, she would do it but she didn't have to like it. With a nod at her thinking she flew

quietly down the chimney. Not seeing anyone she continued on toward the nursery stoping at each room to see if the

Wendy creature was in them. Once she made it to the nursery what she saw made her gasp and dart back up through

the chimney knowing that she needed to get Peter before it was to late.

Peter hovered at the top of the chimney waiting for Tinkerbell to come back and tell him where to meet Wendy. Ever

since Wendy had giving him her hiding kiss he couldn't stop thinking about her. And finally he had made a decision she

had to come back to Neverland again or he was going to stay with her either way they had to be together or he didn't

want to think of the posibility's. "Come on Tink what's taking so long?" Peter thought as he again checked the chimney.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade stared in surprise as she watched what appeared to be a boy standing on the top of the abandoned Darling's house. Her surprise heightened as she watched him talk to what appeared to be a fairy before the fairy flew down through the chimney. Jade snuck closer to the house trying to get a better look at the boy only to be amazed when she saw that he was floating over the house not standing. And besides that he was wearing leaves and carrying a dagger on his left thigh. Knowing that they would be coming back soon prompted her to try to get his attention.

A pebble flew through the air landing with a clatter on the roof-top about a foot from where Peter was floating impatiently. The sound caused Peter to twist around his right hand immediately pulling out his trusty dagger as he looked toward the place the pebble had come from. "Psst!" A voice hissed out of the darkness, Peter gave a little jump when he realized someone had seen him, but other than that he froze. "Psst! Kid hurry up and come here." The voice hissed again. Peter looked back at the chimney but not seeing Tinkerbell he slowly floated to the ground and walked over toward the voice. A cold hand grasped his mouth while another hand grabbed his waist pulling him into the alley way. Peter immediately began to fight his captor trying to get loose so he could get his dagger when a female voice whispered, "Shhh! Do you want them to find us?" Peter stopped struggling trying to weigh his options when the girls face appeared out of the inky blackness right in front of his. Black hair crossed her face hiding the complete her complete left side her right eye was a bright green and glaring at him in annoyance. "I should have left you stay up there and let them get you if this be the thanks I get." She whispered her breath fanning the right side of his face. All the sudden the girl grabbed him again and held him tightly, "Their coming. Stay quiet and don't move until I tell you to." With that she pulled him against her and the both disappeared into the shadows surrounding the alley-way.

~N~ 

Meanwhile Tinkerbell managed to get lost in the house having only have been in there a couple times she didn't know the layout of the house and the fact that she was the only light in the house's oppressive darkness caused her to bang into quite a few walls. "I've got to find the chimney and tell Peter." She whispered to her-self, half sick with dread about what Peter would do when he found out and half hopeful that he would forget about the Wendy creature and stay in Neverland with her. All the sudden she heard heavy footsteps coming up the hallway. "Oh no! I've got to hide." As she fluttered around trying to find a place to hide, with the footsteps getting closer she landed in a dead fireplace, the ashes and soot poofing up covering her in a cloud of black dust. Wait a second. Ashes and soot she had found the chimney she started up the chimney just as the footsteps entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tinkerbell flew upward through the darkness her natural glow having been covered

by soot and ashes was so badly faded that she had to fly by keeping one hand on the

side of the chimney and the other over top her head so she didn't bump into any

pieces of soot that was lodged into the chimney. All the sudden she broke out into

the open air, but where was she? She had never seen any-place like this before the

full moon was shining brightly and as far as she could see the world seemed

unnaturally beautiful, the grass shown like emeralds, the stars like diamonds, and

the full moon shown so brightly that it looked almost like day. A wolf was sitting

alone on top of a mountain peak; wild horses ran down past the lakes and over the

sands of the beach. The wind was so soft and gentle if felt like a gentle kiss,

Tinkerbell hovered there for how long she didn't know when all the sudden a

mournful yet strangely beautiful cry arose. She looked around searching for the

creature that sang this tune her gaze landed on the wolf that now had its head

tilted back and was singing to the moon. Tink's heart grew heavy in her chest as

she felt the sadness of the wolves howl echo through her tiny body, and just when

she thought she would collapse from the sadness the howl changed growing higher

and sweeter almost as if the wolf was singing to its mate but the howl cut off half-

way through its song and then as if it had never been the wolf turned and vanished

and all was still again. It was then that Tink realized that she wasn't in England

anymore in fact she didn't know where she was, she looked around searching for the

chimney hole that would take her back to England back to Peter and that annoying

Wendy creature's house but she saw no such hole and her spirit dropped. "How am I

ever going to tell Peter now?" She asked out loud finding her-self to be near tears.

She floated to the ground not even caring about the soot and ashes that covered her,

"How will I get home?" She asked again burying her head in her hands she started

to cry.

~N~

Meanwhile back in England with Peter and the young girl…

The girl dragged Peter with her back inside the shadows, "Close your eye's." She

whispered to Peter who closed one but left the other one at half-mast not yet ready

to trust this strange girl. She huffed out an annoyed sigh before slapping her left

hand over his eye's. He heard a what sounded like a wolf's mournful howl and a gust of warm wind blew against him

letting him know that something was differant. He pulled backward the girls hand falling off of his eye's. He couldn't

belive it where was he? He looked around noticing that he was alone and begin to panic this had to be a trap. He tried to

fly up in the air to get out of whatever harm was going to come his way when a hand landed on his shoulder causing him

to jump and without a thought he pulled out his dagger and plunged it backward into the body of the person who was

holding onto him. "By Jove! Quite waving that thing around you would have slit my stomach open if I hadn't been

watching you!" The voice of the girl he had come with hollered out, obviously more comefortable speaking now that they

were no longer anywhere he knew of. Peter twisted around giving the girl a glare, "If you hadn't left me In the first palce

none of this would have happened!" He shouted turning his fear into anger. The girl rolled her eye's, "I didn't leave you I

just blended into the shadows of the forrest because I'm wearing black you idiot." She said annoyance ringing loud and

clear through her words. Then she shrugged, "Anyway my name is Blade and this is my home. Who are you and why

were you flying over top of **their** house? The girl, or rather, Blade asked him. Peter pasted his cocky grin on, "I am Peter

Pan. And I don't have to tell you anything." Blade's right eye darkend and the pupil slit, causing her to look just like a

wild cat that was ready to pounce, "I think you better." She replied closing the distance between them causing Peter to

realize that he was a couple inches shorter then her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start this chapter I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story It really meant a lot to me and helped me to continue writing.**

Peter took a step back his hand starting to slide toward his dagger. Blade took

another step forward her black hair starting to lengthen, all the sudden a powerful

sweep of magic came out of nowhere and slammed into her causing her to stagger

backward, she shook her head then took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Okay.

Peter Pan let me lay out the facts for you. The world where you were is under attack

by a person only known as the 'Shadowed storyteller,' the house that you were

flying above is the dwelling place of one of the top people under the 'Shadowed

storytellers' command. That world is not the only one being attacked, and two of the

other worlds that I know of are also under attack by this person. One of the worlds

has already started to crumble and Gar…the boy in charge of that world is under

the storyteller's control. My world, which is where we are now, is the only one that

has not yet been touched by this person. Now if you do not want to be subjected to

torture by the dark-forest fairies you will tell me what you were doing on that

rooftop." Blade said staring Peter dead in the eye. Throughout Blades little chat

Peter had slowly begin to pale his eye's begin to grow large and they held many

emotions. All the sudden Peter hollered out, "Tink, we have to go back and get Tink

and Wendy and the Lost Boys! Before they are put in danger." Blade simply stared

at Peter her face as hard as granite. "I will not be going back there today or for the

rest of this week. I have many things that need to be prepared." With that Blade

turned and started toward the forest her footsteps as silent as that of a panther.

This statement angered Peter and he flew into a rage, grabbing his dagger he flew

swiftly stopping right in front of her but staying up in the air enough so that he

looked her in the eye. "Listen Wendy means a lot to me and so does Tinkerbell and

the Lost Boys and I will not stay here while they are in danger or worse! Now you

will take me back to England right now!" In that second Peter found himself being

thrown to the ground his mouth still open from his shouting caused him to get a

mouth full of the grass and dirt while he felt his arms yanked behind him and

twisted till they felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. He tried to kick

with his legs but found to his dismay that Blade had already secured his legs by

twisting one of her own around both of them and laying her other leg straight

behind her to keep her balance as she leaned down and hissed in his ear. "You listen

here Peter Pan,' she spat out his name like a curse, 'you do **NOT** ever in any shape

or form tell me what to do I have killed for less and will not hesitate to do so again!

GOT IT?"

~N~

Peter was subdued, by a girl, that's the only thing that kept revolving

around in his head he had been beating by a girl …a GIRL! Now he could feel

embarrassment that was followed quickly by anger and finally acceptance. He didn't

like this Blade girl but she was the keeper of this planet and only she could get him

back to England not only that but judging by the way she had downed him so easily,

don't forget Peter has fought a ton of pirates and won, he knew that some of what

she said was true, if not all of it so Peter nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Blade let Peter's arms go and stood up her anger at his arrogance causing her to all but see red when he

had tried to tell her what to do. Peter couldn't have been any older then forty-seven although he looked

fourteen, the magic of his world she guessed, because she was over a hundred, although she looked

only to be sixteen, the magic of her world keeping her forever young so she would always be able to

take care of her world, Zanzibar. A beautiful place untouched by the human race, the animals were all

wild and free and they could all speak, the oldest animal was the wolf who had been with Blade since

day one when Blade had been abandoned by her parents next to a river. Blade shook herself out of her

reverie and begin to walk toward the forest when she felt a message from the wind. "Peter, this

Tinkerbelle is she a fairy?" Blade asked wanting to make sure and not get Peters hopes up because even

though she didn't like him that much she wasn't the type of person to get others hopes up just to let

them down.

After Blade had let Peter up, he had turned away from her to keep his tears at bay so she wouldn't think

any less of him, although he didn't know why he bothered. However when Blade asked him about

Tinkerbelle he turned, his hope rising thinking that maybe she would take him back to England after all.

"Yes Tink's my fairy." Peter replied. "And what does she look like?" Blade asked Peter. "Well, she has a

golden glow about her and she where's a green dress. Oh! And her wings are a pale yellow color." Peter

replied although having no idea why he felt the need to answer Blade.

Blade nodded once after hearing Peter's description then sent a message to the wind to clean the little

fairy they had found covered in soot and ashes, and if it matched Peter's description then to bring it to

her and if not to take it to the Queen of fairies to see if it would fit in with the other fairies

of Zanzibar.


	6. Chapter 6

Tinkerbelle stared morosely at the ground thinking of all the things she should have done differently like make sure that

Wendy bird was dead before it could give Peter that thimble. She snorted while wiping her tears as she felt anger at the

Wendy creature for what she had done. Then she began to weep again at the thought of having to tell Peter the news

that would possibly break his heart. All the sudden Tink got the feeling that she was being watched and she realized

just how little she could do to protect herself if anything or anyone came after her. All the sudden something grabbed

her from behind, pulling her as she kicked and struggled towards a large lake of water. "Stop! Stop!" Tinkerbelle

screamed all the while trying desperately to remember the words that had long ago been taught her to be spoken only

when she felt endangered. 'What were they again?' Tinkerbelle frantically thought to herself still throwing her arms

and legs around trying to land a hit on whatever it was that grabbed a hold of her. All the sudden the words came

rushing back to her but as she opened her mouth to speak them she was tossed head first into the body of water and

scrubbed by an invisible hand. When Tinkerbelle was again brought up for air she opened her mouth and got the first

word out before being dragged back into the water and scrubbed vigorously again.

~N~

Blade bit back a curse when the annoying boy, she now refused to call him by name, again begin to whine about going

back to England. She was about to tell him where she thought he should go when a message came to her about the

strange new fairy. "Your Tinkerbelle is here in my world but unless you shut up now I will tell the carnivores they can

have her understand?" Blade growled at Peter her tension stemming from many things and even though she had felt

sympathy for Peter about his friend's the news she had uncovered before finding Peter had been horribly upsetting and

the knowledge that she did not bring this strange fairy into her world and yet it had somehow managed to enter by

itself was disturbing on many levels. 'I will question this fairy myself.' She mentally decided before mentally calling for

Itchita her wolf, and Brandy one of the female forest fairies to come as soon as they could.


	7. Chapter 7

Tinkerbelle continued to struggle against whomever or whatever was holding her underneath the water

when all the sudden she pushed upwards into out of the lake and into the air. Tinkerbelle feared opening her mouth

might cause her to swallow some bugs especially at the speed they were going so she kept her mouth closed ready to

scream out the ancient words as soon as they stopped. However she never did for when the she stopped moving she

found herself in the middle of a clearing that held a strange girl dressed in black and beside her on the right was a

pure black wolf that had one gold and one crimson red eye, and to the left… It was PETER! Tinkerbelle flew toward

Peter as fast as she possibly could all the while shouting, "Peter! You found me!" After her and Peter reunited and

Tinkerbelle was resting on his shoulder while holding tightly to a strand of his hair Tinkerbelle turned her attention to

the strange girl and wolf. "Who are you and where are we?" Tinkerbelle demanded hotly angrey at the thought of

Peter finding another 'Wendy', especially when she, Tinkerbelle, hadn't been with Peter to make sure this girl didn't do

anything to him. The girl rolled her eyes at Tinkerbelle and turned to look toward the forest as though waiting for

someone the wolf however continued to watch Peter and her as though they would try to escape…which wasn't a bad

idea. Keeping a careful eye on the wolf Tinkerbelle leaned into Peter's ear and started to whisper however before

either Peter or Tinkerbelle could even make a move a strong force separated them and held them still. Tinkerbelle

grew red with anger and she begin to use all the foul language she had learned from being trapped by Captain Hook,

but when that didn't get the girls attention Tinkerbelle begin to drop some words about the girl herself. The girl didn't

move an inch but the wolf's crimson red eye begin to grow black and just like that Tinkerbelle realized she couldn't

move her mouth. Tinkerbelle was outraged at this fact and looked sideway's towards Peter to see what he was

going to do, Tinkerbelle was confident that he would tell this stupid girl to let her go then Peter would pull out his

trusty dagger and start to fight the girl and defeat her just like he had Captian Hook. However that was not the

case instead of trying to get free or even cuss the girl out Peter was sleeping in mid-air, now wheater Peter had

just gotten exhausted and falling asleep or weather he had been knocked out Tinkerbelle didn't know however

Tinkebelle did know that she was the only who could get them out of here right now. *If only I hadn't cussed them

out I would still be able to say the ancient words.* Tinkerbelle thought to herself as she turned her attention back

toward the wolf and the girl.

~N~

Blade rolled her eyes at Tinkerbelle's obvious jealousy and turned around so she was facing the woods where Brandy

would be coming out. While she was facing the woods she heard Tinkerbelle begin to use some impressively foul

language, neither her or Itchita really cared they didn't use foul language themselves because what was the fun of

using words that other people made up? Make up your own words but whatever. However when Tinkerbelle added a

couple of words directed towards Blade herself Itchita begin to grow angry and shut the fairy up. He would have done

a lot more if she had let him however she knew now was not the time or the place besides she was growing tired and

needed to conserve her power which directly tied into Itchita's own power, so she reached down and begin to comb

her fingers through Itchita's silky black fur, that always calmed both of them down and sure enough they both grew

calm however Itchita continued to hold the fairy' mouth closed with some of his own power and Blade continued

to surround Peter with the flower's pollen that with a couple of smell's would keep him sleeping long enough for Brandy, Itchita and herself

to question the fairy.


	8. Chapter 8

A golden light begin to shine threw out the forest, it was going so fast that the only knowledge that it had been there

was the golden shine it left upon the ground it passed above. "Finally." Blade thought with a sigh that held a hint of

impatience. A single fairy flew out of the forest and right in-front of Blade and Itchita after the first glimmer faded the

fairy's form appeared. Long white haired streamed behind the young-child like fairy, however the longer Tinkerbelle

stared at the fairy as it talked with the girl and animal the older the fairy seemed to grow, until the fairy looked well

over a thousand years old in fairy years which would place her about twenty-four in human years. This amazed

Tinkerbelle because a fairy's usual life-time was limited to forty fairy-years which was the human equivalent of one year.

This was completely natural because a fairy's power was directly tied into its life-time and the more power the fairy

used the older it got. As Tinkerbelle continued to marvel over the fairy's age the fairy and Blade seemed to come to

an agreement, what that agreement was Tinkerbelle had yet to find out.

***While Tinkerbelle was assessing the new fairy Blade and Itchita were talking to Brandy the Queen of the forest fairies. ***

"Did any of your fairy guard's see her appear?" Blade asked Brandy as she continued to stroke Itchita's fur, more out

of habit then anything. Brandy sighed her child-like guise fading as she shook her head in sorrow, "My guards that

were stationed in that area were attacked by an unkown power and are all in critical condition we only found them

after the replacement's were sent out twenty minutes ago. That is why I am late."


	9. Chapter 9

Blade bit her lip in thought as she tuned out Brandy and begin to wonder about the unknown power

that had attacked the guards, and how Tinkerbelle had got into her world. How did all this fit together? Blade wondered

silently, however at that exact moment something struck her from behind, not hard enough to cause her to worry but

enough for her to be annoyed. It appeared that while Blade had been thinking her sleep-hold on Peter Pan had loosened

enough for him to wake up, and apparently kick her. Blade turned toward Peter her right eye-brow raised, "What do you

want?" Blade asked Peter who apparently was surprised that she didn't do anything else before gathering his courage

and starting to struggle from her magic hold. "Mmmmffff." Peter replied, that's when Blade realized that Itchita was

holding Peters mouth closed as well as Tinkerbelle. "Ichita, release the boy's mouth please." Blade said as she continued

to stare at Peter an idea forming in her mind. As Ichita let Peter's mouth out of it's magic bond, Blade turned toward

Brandy who had been floating right beside her still talking. "Brandy,' Blade said cutting Brandy off in the middle of her

sentence, 'Do you think that.." Blade whispered something to Brandy whatever it was caused Brandy's eye's to widen

first in surprise then in acknowledgement. "Yes I can do that." Brandy said. Blade nodded and turned toward Peter

and Tinkerbelle then waved her hand dropping her hold entirely on Peter. "Peter Pan, what is your world called?"

Blade asked her voice betraying nothing to those who didn't know her but to those who knew her they heard the

excitement in her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

"Never land." Peter replied annoyed that he had so easily been done away with. Blade nodded in thought, "Hmmm…Never land. This could work however I'll need your help Peter." Peter looked up in surprise, "You'll need **my** help?" Peter replied in awe before his cocky confidence came back over him and he jumped up smirking. "I suppose I could help you but what's in it for me?" Peter asked. Blade just rolled her eyes before telling Itchita to let Tinkerbelle loose so they could get started. However as soon as Tinkerbelle was free she flew over to Peter and begin to tell him what she had seen in Wendy's house. Peter's smirk fell and he went as white as a ghost. "No!" He whispered hoarsely. Blade quirked an eye-brow at him wondering what power this Wendy girl had over him since Tinkerbelle only had whispered, "Wendy is Hook's daughter."

Peter fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands his body shaking with his sob's. "Please tell me this is just a cruel joke Tink. Please." He whispered his voice breaking. Tinkerbelle shook her head and gently landed on his shoulder, "I can't because it's true." She whispered.

Meanwhile Blade was watching all of this her face barley concealing her annoyance at this interruption when she heard what sounded to be a huge boom coming from the west. "It's trying to get in. Brandy tell everyone to get into formation and try to hold it off as long as you can I'll try to destroy the source." Blade said her voice commanding. "Itchita I need you to take care of Peter and his fairy, don't let anything happen to them okay?" Blade said her voice just a little bit softer.

Itchita nodded and Blade smiled gently rubbing his head in-between his ears. "Thanks boy." She whispered in their secret language before turning and slapping her hands together creating a hole in Zanzibar's fabric. Through that whole she could see another world one that was drenched with black ooze. Blade took a deep breath and after making sure she had everything she would need she stepped through the fabric closing behind her.

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Thank you for reviewing and following however I am at a loss on how this story should continue please send me your thought's on what should happen next I await your reviews. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven (Final Chapter)**

When Blade had stepped through the hole into the world she had found Peter in the black ooze seemed to be covering everything and everyone. No one seemed to see her even when she slapped them and made faces, however every time Blade slapped them the black ooze would get on her hands at first Blade's only thought was to get it off of her then she realized something this black ooze wasn't trying to hurt her it was trying to tell her something. Blade took a deep breath and then begin to whisper underneath her breath, even if you had heard her you wouldn't have understood the words for they were in a language that had long been dead even on Zanzibar. It was the language of ancient times when there had been nymphs and dryads and two headed dragons and centaurs. You see Blade was the first daughter of the last human's that had peacefully existed with the ancient creatures and even she could not completely comprehend the language that she was not speaking. It seemed as if the ancient magic that had been hidden deep inside her had just burst forth and manifested itself in her.

The black ooze that she had been holding in her hand twisted into an arrow and begins to point the way for Blade. How long it took Blade to find the source of the black ooze is not certain since time works differently in each world, but what is for certain is that she didn't expect the source to be a young girl in a black-nightgown. However as Blade got closer she realized that there was a mirror hanging directly across from the girl and in that mirror there was the same girl however she was wearing a white-nightgown. Blade wasn't sure what to do, it appeared that the girl in the black-nightgown was the evil incarnation of the girl in the white-nightgown who was in the mirror however as Blade got closer to the girl and the mirror she realized that the black ooze was seeping out from the mirror- image. 'What should I do?' Blade mentally questioned herself as she looked back and forth at the mirror-girl and the real girl. The ancient magic once again raised itself out of it's hidden place and whispered instruction's to Blade. Blade silently struggled against the ancient magic before giving in and stepping out of her hiding spot. As Blade begin to approach the girl and the mirror she begin to sing softly at first but then louder as her confidence grew,

"_Silently it creped_

_Out of the deep_

_And into the world where you now exist_

_It covers all it can_

_Trying to claim it as its own_

_The beautiful magic you possessed has turned black_

_Now your mirror twin _

_Who you unthinkingly let in_

_Has taken over your life_

_End this dark power of the mirror's shadow_

_End this black magic of the night."_

The girl in the mirror screamed out in pain as the girl in the black dress shook un-controllably as the magic that was filtered into each word of the song beat against the bonds that was hooking her with the girl in the mirror. The bonds begin to snap and suddenly the black ooze in my hand jumped out of my hand and smeared itself across the mirror covering the mirror girls feet, more and more black ooze appeared and begin to cover the mirror girl until finally there was only a pile of black ooze which slowly melted away like snow. The girl shook herself out of whatever was left of the trance she had been in and after assuring her that I wasn't there to harm her she introduced herself as Wendy. Apparently she had been adopted by the Darling family when she was a baby however after she had come back from Never land she heard her parents arguing one night about telling her that she was adopted and that her real family's last name was Hook. She had begin to write stories about Neverland however since she had been filled with anger and fear her stories had become evil and when Hook appeared and forced her to read her stories out-loud in front of a magical mirror she had been overcome by black magic and the evil part of her was trying to destroy all the people that she loved because they could break her out of her enchantment.

I took this all in with a quick nod trying to make her hurry up so I could leave and go back to Zanzibar and see how things were going there just because the back ooze had vanished here didn't mean it was completely gone. The girl introduced herself after I told her that I had to leave, I rolled my eye's wouldn't it figure that I would find the girl that Peter liked. I told her my name and turned to go but she tried to stop me again and I lost it, I glared at her and told her to shut up, before turning and walking out of there and back into the streets. I flew through the night sky until I came upon the Star that held Peter's home, I flew into it and looked around noting that there wasn't a single thing of black ooze anywhere I turned and slapped my hands together creating a rip in Neverlands fabric and flying straight into Zanzibar. From the looks of it I had only been gone a few hours, fairy's were helping each other up and healing fairy's were busy at work. Different animals were laying across what used to be a grassy hill which was now completely barren, I looked through the animals trying to find Itchita but I couldn't see him. I started getting worried when everyone I asked said they hadn't seen him since half-way through the battle. I found Peter and Tinkerbelle whispering to each other as they sat around the base of the biggest tree in the forest which was also known as the 'first tree'.

I asked them about Itchita but they didn't know anything then Peter asked about Wendy and I told him what I knew before creating a hole so him and Tinkerbelle could go back to Neverland which they did without hesitation. Then I continued to look around, finally I took to the skies keeping the lines between me and Itchita open trying to find him. However after looking all over Zanzibar four times I realized that he was no longer on Zanzibar. I would have at least heard from him through our connection if he had been, I flew to our favorite look out point and pulled my knees up to my chest and burying my head in my knees I begin to cry. Why Itchita? I questioned over and over to myself everyone else was alive even if they were in pain or hurt in some way why couldn't Ichita be one of them. Why did Ichita have to be the one to die. I don't know how long I staid like that crying when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I stiffened ready to holler at who ever it was to leave me alone when a familiar voice said my name. I wiped my face taking away the tears as I turned ready to scold him from all the trouble he caused when I realize that Itchita was no longer a wolf. Ichita was a boy.

_**As always please review!**_

_**P.S I was thinking about writing a sequal to explore Blade/Itchita's relationship as well as Wendy's realtionship with her dad (Hook) and Peter's realtionship with Wendy since he now know's that she's Hooks daughter.**_


End file.
